Yata no Kagami
General Information ☯'Personality' By nature Kagami is quiet and reserved, tending to speak up only when spoken to and even then in a flat, emotionless tone of voice. Despite being quite old, she isn't completely sure how people are supposed to act, partly because she has had very little exposure to other people for the majority of her life, but also because her nature as a mirror makes her something of a blank slate. She was born with the urge to observe and imitate others, but has a difficult time actually understanding them, even as she mimics their behavior and quirks with perfect accuracy. She believes that, by mimicking as many people as she can, she can learn what makes a person who they are and, therefore, develop an identity of her own, which she feels she is lacking. Because of this, she is always watching and learning about people so that she can choose aspects of them to incorporate into her own personality. Unfortunately, since she has few values of her own to start with, she doesn't have a very good basis for judging whether something would be good or bad for her to emulate, so she is easily misled by the wrong crowds. Besides watching living people, she is also fond of reading about people in fictional or historical accounts, which she treats much like reference materials in her study of the human psyche. Because of this one must be careful what one lets her read, since you never know which characters she might decide to try to emulate. ☯'Appearance' She is the awakened form of the Yata no Kagami, or "Eight Hand Mirror", one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. She appears as a young girl in her late teens with long silver hair, matching silver eyes, and very pale skin, and her typical outfit consists of a white knee-length kimono tied in the back with a silver obi. Her hair is straight and reaches all the way down to her feet, and on her head is a silver circlet topped by a round silver plate, which is meant to represent the sun goddess Amaterasu. On her feet she wears silver sandals over white socks. The Yata no Kagami itself hangs over her chest by a rope around her neck, though she can also make it float on its own if needed. ☯'Theme Songs' * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - The Worlds (Regular) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness - Primal Dialga Remix (Battle) Backstory Long ago, the sun goddess Amaterasu had a quarrel with her brother, Susanoo, and in her anger hid herself in a cave, plunging the world into darkness. In order to lure her back out, the other gods held a party outside the cave and created two magical artifacts of extraordinary beauty, the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama, which they hung in a tree nearby. Lured by the sounds of the party outside, Amaterasu peeked her head out of the cave and caught sight of her reflection in the Yata no Kagami, which transfixed her. When she emerged from the cave to get a closer look, the other gods sealed it behind her. Amaterasu returned to her role as goddess of the sun, but she kept the Yata no Kagami and Yasakani no Magatama for herself, and eventually she passed them on to her grandson, Ninigi no Mikoto, who in turn passed them on to his own descendants. Ninigi's descendants became the royal family of Japan, and the two artifacts, along with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, became the Imperial Regalia of Japan, passed down from each emperor to the next. Over the years the Regalia changed hands many times, and gradually many began to doubt that they still existed, but rather thought that they had been lost somewhere along the way and replaced by replicas. This doubt caused the three artifacts to move to Gensokyo, where the Yata no Kagami awakened as a tsukumogami. Finding herself in an unfamiliar land, the newly awakened Kagami set out to find out more about her new surroundings, as well as the people who inhabited them - in the hope that, by understanding others, she could come to understand herself. Story None so far! Abilities ☯'Ability to Reflect Anything' Kagami has the ability to "reflect" anything she sees, assuming the appearance and properties of the reflected person or thing. When she reflects a person, she gains any and all abilities they possess, both inherent and acquired, but does not copy their memories or experience; rather, she gains an instinctive knowledge of how to use their abilities, but may not immediately know all of an ability's applications or how to use it to greatest effect. For instance, if she were to copy someone skilled in sharpshooting, then she would know what a gun does and how to operate it, but she may not be very accurate with it or know the best strategies to use during a gunfight. She can only copy one person at a time, and whenever she changes her form, she loses all of her current abilities. The only power she retains regardless of form is her ability to copy new forms or to revert back to her default self. When she copies a person, she usually also copies their clothing and any other objects in their possession, but she does not have to, and she may exclude some extraneous bits in order to save a little energy. She can keep a form for however long she wishes, but she needs to be able to see someone directly in order to copy them, even if she has already copied them before. Although she copies a person's power level when she assumes their form, she does not copy their reserves of magical energy, which means that if she copies someone who is more powerful than she is, then she will wear herself out more quickly while using their powers. If, on the other hand, she copies someone weaker than herself, then she will possess increased stamina compared to them, but will not be able to output power at any greater rate than they can. Additionally, if the person she copies has any weaknesses, then she will copy those as well, and if they happen to be injured, then the form she takes on will have the same injury. ☯'Other Abilities' Besides her copying ability, she also has a few other powers related to mirrors, including the ability to create duplicates of herself and the ability to use mirrors as portals to travel quickly from place to place. When she duplicates herself, each copy is exactly the same as the next, and they all share the same mind, though they can still act independently. However, they all also share the same energy pool, so hurting any of them will effectively hurt the rest as well. For her to use a mirror as a portal, it must be reflective enough to show a reasonably accurate image, but otherwise she can use any flat, reflective surface, including things like ponds and rivers. The surface must also be large enough for her to fit through in order for her to pass through it herself, but she can still use smaller surfaces to send other things. She does not have to know the exact location of the destination mirror in order to reach it, but if there are no suitable reflective surfaces anywhere near her intended destination, then the portal will fail. Longer distances require more energy to cross. Danmaku Her normal danmaku are glowing silver discs, but she can also copy the style of any other danmaku she has seen. Being a mirror, she tends to use lots of symmetrical danmaku patterns, but she can and often does copy danmaku patterns from other people as well. Her spell cards make extensive use of reflective barriers, which bounce enemy danmaku back and enable reflected danmaku to harm those who fired them if they were not able to before. These barriers can still be pierced by attacks that specifically pierce barriers, however. Spell Cards Note: In addition to her own spell cards, she can also use any spell card she has seen at least once, as long as it does not require any unique abilities she does not currently possess. ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Category:Characters Category:Females